


Out the Box, Out of Line

by bernalheights



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, High School AU, Jock Jared, M/M, Nerd Jensen, Riding, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernalheights/pseuds/bernalheights
Summary: Meet Jensen Ackles, nerd extraordinaire. Meet Jensen Ackles, an extremely attractive nerd extraordinaire. In Jensen's experience, being attractive and being completely focused on your studies don't really mesh in a high school environment filled with hormonal teens. Throw being gay into the mix and you've got yourself a mess even the most experienced janitors can't clean. It's his 7th  high school and the beginning of his senior year and he's ready to brave the masses and avoid Jared Padalecki at all costs. Who is Jared Padalecki you might ask? Well, he's the one and only captain of the basketball team who just so happens to check off every box on Jensen's wet dream list - the list is color-coded and numerical of course - and allso, Jared just so happens to be kind of a slut.





	Out the Box, Out of Line

Jensen pushes the glasses from the bridge of his nose with his index finger and takes a deep breath of the crisp fall air. He can finally appreciate the cooler weather after a particularly bad bout of allergies that caused him to miss the first week of his senior year at his new school.

Sherman High: Home of the Lightning Birds.

The school boasts it’s quality education that includes a well-rounded curriculum and a wide range of extracurriculars. Renown not only for its college-bound percentage of 93.4% but also having the 3rd best basketball team in the entire state of Texas. Rising to basketball fame through their point-guard Jared Padalecki who stands at 6’2” and has a free throw percentage of 89.7%. He joined the varsity team his freshman year and is now a junior at the supposedly prestigious high school.

Not that Jensen cares. No matter how stupidly hot Jared looks in his basketball outfit. Long lean legs, broad chest with just the hint of his pecs peeking through the gold jersey that reads **18** in big, bold font. And god… that face. Exotic and All-American wrapped up in one tempting package. Tip-tilting eyes that don’t seem to have a definite color, but swirl between hazel, green, and blue. A pointed nose that slopes adorably and lips so pink, it should be considered sin. And the dimples... of course the dimples. No one in the whole fucking world could forget about those dimples.

No, Jensen doesn’t give a shit about Jared Padalecki, two time MVP of the Sherman Lightning Birds, he simply has a habit of thoroughly researching every single new school he’s ever attended. Why you might ask? Well because Jensen Ackles, in simple terms, is a geek, a nerd, and a dork. He’s a techie, a dweeb, a weirdo. Name it, he’s heard it all before. I mean, don’t get him wrong, he’s not the typical scrawny, run of the mill nerd you usually see on an after-school special. No, he’s a whole new level of freak which seems to be even worse.

It starts the same: new school and new people. New girls that will tend to stick to Jensen like the cliched moth to a flame. His attractiveness isn’t something that he can hide behind a pair of wiry frames and sweater vests. They all seem to have this weird notion that it’s some kind of 70’s romcom where the attractive but socially inept nerd gets the girl. But after a couple of weeks when he’s paying more attention to the intricacies of molecular structures than their breasts, he gets tossed aside and labeled as a “f*ggot freak” for not wanting to dive into the sea of pussy.

Not that they’re wrong. He likes guys; he’s not in denial or drowning in internalized homophobia.  But hell will freeze over before he ever admits it to anyone else, at least in high school. Maybe when he goes to some liberal college, he’ll let his flag and dick fly free, but no way in hell is he about to come out in Southern Texas.

But back to the current situation: new school, same problems. Bracing himself for the same fucking cycle to continue, he hitches his Swiss Gear backpack with 6 compartments, fifty-pound capacity and waterproof laptop storage higher on his back and heads into hell just to run straight into the devil himself.

Jared Padalecki, the demon that has haunted his wet dreams ever since he researched this god-forsaken school. Okay, so obviously he lied, Jensen cares. Ever since that cocksure grin and those floppy bang graced his computer screen, he couldn’t stop himself from finding out everything he could about the boy. And now he just ran right into him, not even 20 steps into the school.

Jesus Christ.

Books, pens, and pencils scatter and roll across the floor as Jared stoops down to pick up his things. Mortified, Jensen bends down to help and can’t help the ramblings that spill from his mouth.

“Jared! Holy shit, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. I’m not usually this clumsy; I swear to god. I think it’s because my allergies just cleared up and you know how that goes… actually, you know what…  you may not have allergies, I’m not sure. But with mine, I get this nasty head cold that leaves me a little dizzy. And the Allegra, well, it clears up a lot of the symptoms but the dizziness just sticks and….”

A deep laugh breaks his tirade and he gazes up with 7 pencils that all say “Rules are Made to be Broken” in his hand to find Jared facing towards him with the widest grin and trademark dimples carved into his face. Jensen feels his face freeze and his traitorous cock harden. Fuck.

“Man, chill. It’s fine.” he grabs the pencils out of Jensen’s hand, long finger lingering a little too long, seeming to caress his whole hand before pulling the pencils from his grip. Jared tilts his head looking slightly confused before speaking 

“I’ve never seen you around before now, yet you know my name. Have you been playing Invisible Boy on me because with a face like yours, I definitely would’ve noticed you before.”

Jared licks his lips with a swipe of tongue even pinker than his lips before continuing to pick up his fallen notebooks. Jensen stares dumbfounded, cock harder than before and mind whirling a mile a minute.

Wait. Is Jared Padalecki flirting with him? Jared “Captain of the Basketball Team” Padalecki? Jared “Fulfills All My Wet Dreams” Padalecki? Jared _Fucking_ Padalecki?

No.

Impossible.

Right? 

Wait. 

Oh shit.

Did he just call Jared by his name after his first time meeting him? Did he really just do that?

Yes, he did that. Before Jensen can linger on the fact that he’s a complete idiot, a goddamn fool, a fucking mess of a man, a voice breaks his thoughts.

“Hey, you okay there man? You look like someone just told you your cock stopped working permanently, which would be a goddamn shame for the entire population of Sherman High.”

Jensen's mouth gapes for a few seconds, brain still stuck on the word “cock” before words come rushing out of his mouth like vomit.

“It’s not what it seems. I’m kind of a nerd. I know, an outdated word, I mean it’s the 21st century and high school kids can’t come up with any better insults. I mean, I'm not insulted or anything. I value intelligence and I like learning. Why is that such a bad thing? Sometimes, I can't understand why education isn't more of an important commodity to students, it’s getting better but still... It’s just so amazing that we get an opportunity to learn everything and anything and I try and take advantage of that. Fuck…. I’m getting off topic. You were wondering why I knew your name. I probably shouldn’t because it’s my first week here because I’m new, obviously. I’ve never even been in this city until 2 weeks ago but  my mom’s job got us relocated once again, so I’m getting accustomed. Fuck... it happened again. Okay, I researched. I researched everything about this school and you just happened to pop up because of basketballs and birds that fuck lightning or something… and you had nice eyes and shit. And that stuck out and so… yeah.”

He finishes his rambling looking at his hands realizing his utter and complete mistake and is ready for the backlash.

“You really think I have nice eyes?” Jensen looks up to see Jared staring at him with a barely contained smile.

“Um-”

“Well, you have a great smile. The way your eyes crinkle at the sides, it’s pretty sexy. You must be drowning in pussy.”

Jensen deflates a little at the word “pussy.” It’s always about the goddamn pussy.

“Too bad I never really had a taste for it,” he mutters under his breath before he freezes. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. If Jared didn’t realize he was a raging homosexual by now, there is no turning back. He braces himself for the homophobic slurs, the disgust, the hate. Out of the 6 high schools he’s ever been to, he’s never been outed, but here it is. Every homophobic video he's seen on YouTube re-enacted in these very hallways. It's all ov-

“Pussy is not too bad. I mean nothing can beat cock, let’s be honest here man, but I can always appreciate a good pussy on occasion.”

Huh?

Wait.

Huh?!

Jensen stares up at the boy still grinning mischievously from under his bangs 

“I’m Jared, which apparently you already know, but who are you? Unless you just want me to call you Stalker-Boy, but I don’t think it’s catchy enough. So, you are gonna have to give me your name or else I’ll need time to make up another one for you.”  Jared holds out one rather large but slim hand.

“I’m Jensen, I’m new here.” Jared’s hand is warm and soft and makes him want to orgasm on the spot thinking about where else it could be wrapped around.

“You said that already, but I appreciate you reiterating it.” Jared laughs again and Jensen just might like the sound more than anything else in the world. “My mama always says I’m so hard-headed, God must’ve been using bricks to build my skull. But I’d like to imagine he used diamonds instead. 

“Well, diamonds are harder than bricks.”

“Exactly my point, Jensen.”

Fuck, the sound of his name in Jared’s mouth can almost compete against his laughter. The bell rings announcing a one-minute warning before class starts 

“Well, that’s my cue, but I’ll definitely be seeing you around.” with a wink Jared turns around, books in hand and walks away hips swaying in his jeans. Jeans that are way too tight for the average repressed straight man in his right mind to be wearing. Jensen stares after half-hard and fully fucked up. 

******************************************************************************

First through fifth-hour go by uneventfully for Jensen except for the fact that Jared is constantly on his mind. He doesn’t even have time to revel in the fact that his calculus teacher is moving past basic derivatives and on to his favorite theorem (it’s Euler's). He doesn’t even care that he answers incorrectly when asked the atomic weight of Potassium (It’s 39.1... He knew that. So why did he answer **18**??). But sixth-hour is where it’s all set in motion.

Okay, so he’s late.

Yes, he’s late.

No, it was not because he was jacking off in the bathroom because his erection wouldn’t go away.

Even if it was, it’s known that having a prolonged erection can cause detrimental effects on your health. As a young man passing his very final stages of puberty, it’s common way for the body to react to various stimuli. Just because he was thinking of Jared’s pink lips and swaying hips while he was stripping his dick means absolutely nothing.

Nothing at all. 

He walks into class, face flushed with exertion and a slight tinge of shame to discover there is only one seat left. Of course, it’s right next to the one and only Jared Padalecki. 

Wow, can life be any more cliche? Except Jensen won’t get the girl, or the Jared or the whatever. This isn’t 16 candles, The Notebook or even Twilight. This is Jensen’s life and it is and will always be a complete and utter shit show. 

“Mr. Ackles, I’m glad you could finally make it. Class, this is our new student, Jensen Ackles. I’d like you all to give him a warm welcome to Sherman High.” 

The teacher of his economics class is a friendly looking woman with dark skin and a headful of hair but right now, he can’t help but feel nothing but absolute animosity as all heads in the class swivel towards him. He stands in the entryway waving his hand awkwardly, then readjusts his glasses nervously before finding his seat next to Jared. Their eyes meet and Jared gives him yet another reassuring wink before he turns his attention back towards the teacher. Class goes by pretty smoothly, no interruption or misfortunes, but he can’t help but sneak a few glances at Jared every so often, careful to never to meet his eye. The bell rings signaling the end of the day.

“Don’t forget to read pages 17 through 25 in your textbooks by tomorrow. We have a quiz on Chapter 1 and I expect all of y’all to have A and B’s but I’ll even accept a couple C’s if you want me to bring in my famous pecan pie.”  Everyone cheers at the prospect of Ms. Killon’s homemade pie and it’s even got Jensen a little excited. Just as he’s about to leave, a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“Hey there Stalker-Boy.” 

Jared, of course, it’s Jared.

“Hey. What’s up?” Wow, his voice just cracked. It hasn’t cracked since he was 14. Amazing.

“It was cute how your voice just cracked right there,” Jared smirks.

“Thanks, I appreciate you always looking for the opportunity to point out everything that could possibly embarrass me.”

“No problem, Jen. Anyway, I was wondering how you feel about this new material. I mean you already missed a week of school and-”

“Don’t worry about it. I told you, I’m basically a nerd, I do this kind of shit for fun. I’m all caught up and it mostly just seems like the basic principles of economics." 

“Thank God because I’m lost as fuck. 

“Huh?” 

“So here's what's gonna happen. You are coming to my house right now and we're gonna study for this shit because there is no way in hell I’m not getting a slice. I literally orgasm every time I take a bite of Killon’s pie.”

The mental image of Jared orgasming takes over his thoughts before he collects himself and tries to get a hold of the situation.

“Wait, why are you assuming I’m just coming over? I could have things to do.” Jensen doesn’t have anything to do.

“Well if I get a D and stop the whole class from getting pie, then you’ll have no one to blame but yourself because you could’ve helped me.” 

“You could always study by yourself,” he argues back. What the fuck is he doing? He has a chance to study with Jared Padalecki and he’s arguing semantics. Why does he enjoy sabotaging himself like that? Luckily, Jared's persistant.

“It’s just not as good by yourself, I always find it better when there are a least two people. I mean there’s a push and a pull. Everyone contributes something new, something better. Some can _thrust_ the ideas and concepts inside the other's mind. And the other just opens up and accepts… that knowledge. And the pleasure, the absolutely mind-bending pleasure you get from…. helping others is amazing.”   

Jared finishes the sentence with a breathy groan and dilated pupils. It’s obvious what he’s saying and somehow manages to look like a virgin and a 10 cent whore at the same time. Jensen just stares without moving a single muscle.

“So, what do you say?” Jared tilts his head, bangs sweeping across his face as he pulls off one of the best “puppy dog faces” Jensen has seen in his 18 years on earth.

“You know I usually get paid for these types of things,” he says as he starts towards the door.

“Oh darling, you’ll be getting paid,” Jared whispers in his ear as he passes him, “It just might not be in money.”

Against his better judgment he speaks, “And what exactly would I be getting paid in?” Jared pauses for a minute before looking Jensen straight in the eye.

“Pie, of course! And the pride that you helped a fellow student. Let’s go slowpoke, I’ll race you to your car.”

“How do you even know which one is mine?”

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out.” Without another word, Jared sprints to the car and Jensen follows.

The drive to Jared’s house is eventful, to say the least. They argue over sports teams, ice cream flavors, and which radio stations to play. Jensen wants classic rock; Jared wants Top 40. When Rihanna starts blaring from the speakers, Jared makes sure to sing every last word in his off-key rendition of “S&M” that includes a dance routine which involves him stroking the inseams of Jensen's jeans.

A lot. 

He’s relieved and slightly disappointed when Miley blares from the radio, but can’t keep his smile away when Jared knows every word once again. They arrive at Jared’s home which is a carbon copy of the basic upper-middle class suburbia that surrounds them. 

“My parents aren’t home. I hope you don’t mind. They are off at a conference for some professional-type thingy. It’s weird cause they work for the same company so they travel a lot together. It’s kinda sweet though that they get to work and play together. Ya know what I mean?” Jensen takes in the earnest smile and returns one of his own.

“Yeah, that’s cute… Oh shit, that reminds me, I gotta call my mom and let her know where I am.”

“Oh crap, do you think she’ll mind?” Jared looks a little nervous and disappointed at the prospect of Jensen not being able to stay over. It makes Jensen swell with satisfaction.

“No, she’s really chill but I just don’t want her to worry. It should only take about 15 minutes.”

“15 minutes? To tell her you are staying at a friend’s?” Eyebrows raised Jared stares at Jensen oddly.

“She has this really bad habit of rambling on every time we’re on the phone and I can’t bring myself to stop her right away, so I just let her talk for a while.” he shrugs, a little embarrassed.

“That’s really sweet, and it’s nice to know where you get that endearing little habit from.” 

“Hey!-”

“I’ll be in my room. It's upstairs; the first door on your left. Just head in when you finish your phone call.”

Jared leaves Jensen alone in the middle of the dining room and Jensen takes a deep breath before taking out his phone and dialing his mom. It takes three rings before she picks up. 

“Hey sweetie, what’s up?”

“Hey, Mom. I’m just calling you to tell you that I’m over at a friend’s house, I’m helping him with econ for the exam tomorrow.” 

“A friend? On the first day? What happened to the Jensen Ross Ackles I know and love?”

“Funny, Mom”

“Thanks, I try.”

Jensen just sighs, fondness evident in his tone while staring at the arrangement of flowers that lie in the center of the dining table. Fake flowers it seems. A bouquet of synthetic hydrangeas and daisies with just a smattering of- 

“Wait did you say _him_?" His mom interrupts his analysis of the plastic flowers.

“Yes Mom, I said _him,_ ” he says mocking her exaggeration. 

“Oh… I see.”

“Don’t start.”

“Is he cute?”

“Didn’t I just say ‘don't start’?”

“Don’t take that tone with me.”

“Mom.”

“Jensen.”

“Okay, yes he’s cute.”

“I knew it." 

“Very cute and potentially gay.”

“Wait... what?”

“I said, he’s potentially gay”

“Come home, right now.”

“Mom, what the…”

“Honey, you are too cute for your own good. I don’t wanna end up with grandchildren at this age. I can’t handle that. I'm too young. I haven’t lived enough-”

“Mom, he’s gay.”

“And-”

‘I’m gay.” 

“And-”

“We’re gay.” 

“Jensen if you don’t spit it out, I’m gonna reach through this phone and-”

“We are gay. We are guys. We can’t have babies. At least not with today’s biological implants.”

“Oh, wow. I’m so sorry, honey. When I just think of my kids and sex, my mind just flies right out the window. You know your brother gave me too many scares when he was in high school. Thanks to him, I have 3 gray hairs. I don’t even wanna know what he’s up to at Purdue… I’m getting wrinkles just thinking about it.”

“It’s fine Mom. I love you. Bye.”

Maybe this will be it. The conversation will only last 5 minutes, maybe he can hang up and get this mortifying experience over with.

“Before you go, I gotta tell you about what happened with Susan at work today.”

Fuck.

**10 minutes later.**

“-and that’s when I told her, Susan honey, everyone knows if you are gonna shove a cucumber up your ass you gotta make sure it’s really well lubricated. I have a gay son. He’s a 'top' but he still knows the ins and outs of prepping for anything involving the butt. And then I had to explain to her the dynamics of gay sex because she didn’t know what top or bottom meant and-"

“Mom, what the fu-fudge," he finishes lamely, spluttering through his absolute disbelief. "Ugh,  I… W-Why would you tell her that? I’ve never prepped a…. Wait, how do you even know that? I never told you about my… preferences.”

“I heard you on the phone back in Detroit when you had that boyfriend, I think his name was Marcus or Mark or something. Why do you think I wasn’t surprised when you came out? I assumed y’all did something together with the way you were talking with him. I had to look up half the stuff y'all were talking about and watched some very informative videos.  And sweetie, I love you so much, but I think you should know that your dirty talk needed some major improvements.”

“Mom, that wasn’t my boyfriend it was-” realizing his mistake, he stops talking.

“Jensen. Who was it?” her voice is terse and slightly worried.

“Mom, calm down. It’s just... when I was unsure about my sexuality and I-I, well I called one of the hotlines that do… ya know.” He doesn’t finish cause he can’t believe he’s talking about this with his mom.Nevermind, actually he can.

“Phone sex? Jensen, I swear to God. If I have some unknown fee on some scam card under my name I’m gonna-”

“Mom, I didn’t. It’s fine, I paid via Paypal before the call and… you know what? I can’t do this anymore. I’ve gotta go. I told Jared I would meet him in his room in 15 minutes and it's been at least 20. You’re crazy, but I love you. I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too. Don't get up to anything wild, but I know I can't stop you. Please be safe, darling.”

“We’re just studying Mom. That’s it. I promise”

“Still…”

“Bye, Mom.”

“Bye, sweetie.”

Hanging up feeling exhausted and absolutely drained, he walks up the stairs and into the first door on his left. “Hey Jared, sorry I took so long. I'm telling you, my mom just doesn’t know how to stop talking, I love her but… wow. Anyway, she was telling me this story about her co-worker who has a predilection for shoving things up her-”

He stops in his tracks.

He can’t breathe.

He can’t think.

What the fuck.

What. The. Fuck.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK.

“Where does she keep shoving things? Because it sounded kinda hot, I’d like to try.” Jared is naked as the day he was born. Laying on plain blue bedsheets with a bottle of lube next to his arm and 2 fingers shoved up his ass, cock leaking.

“Maybe I’ll start with something of yours.”

******************************************************************************

“What the fuck Jared.” his breathing is erratic. He puts his hands on his knees trying to steady himself. His cock has never been this hard in his life but his mind is spinning faster than a tilt-a-whirl off its axis. He can’t connect the pieces.

Okay retracing his steps. He can start there.

Step 1: He went to a new school.

Step 2: He met Jared.

Step 3: He talked to Jared.

Step 4: He went to study with Jared.

Step 5: Jared is naked fingering his ass.

It’s not adding up. It’s not fucking adding up. Why is not adding up? Goddamnit, he’s supposed to be smart.

“What?” Jared asks innocently, two fingers have changed to three, pushing around searching for something. There’s a moan from both of them, involuntary on Jensen’s part. Jared meets Jensen’s eye and take his fingers out and starts to walk towards Jensen with purpose and a gleam in his eye.

Panic washes over him anew and his breath is getting more labored. Jared is suddenly right in front of lifting his head with the hand not covered in lube.

“You okay there Jen?” The concern is obvious in his swirling eyes.

“Ok?”

What does that even mean?

“How am I supposed to be okay, you are standing there like a wet dream on crack. No, crack is too tame. A wet dream on PCP, heroin, and cocaine that had 2 gallons of Hennessy to wash it down and... I'm confused and I’m… I’m… _so_ fucking horny. I mean, I fucking jacked off in a bathroom thinking about you today. I’m just... ”  he slumps his shoulder in defeat.

“Aww, that’s sweet. But now you got the real thing.”

"How is that- I'm.… but… what?”

“Listen, if you don’t want this, that's perfectly okay. But I’m gonna be honest with you, I’ve been wanting to ride your cock since I first saw you.”

“But I’ve never-” Jensen can feel the hot blush running up his face.

“Doesn’t matter,” he shrugs nonchalantly, “all you gotta do is sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Jensen can’t even form words, just a pathetic whimper.

“If you don’t want this Jensen, just say the word.”

“I… I… I,” he takes a deep breath and steadies himself “I want this. I want you.”

“Alright cowboy, let’s get this rodeo started” And with that Jared leans in and places his lips over Jensen’s. They are soft, God, they are so soft. And warm. Tongue traces the seams of his lips and he lets it in, lets Jared map out his mouth. He moans into the kiss and can’t even bring himself to care about how pathetic he sounds.

“You’re so fucking hot, I’ve been wanting to do that all day. If you’re up to it one day, you’re gonna have to suck my cock with those lips for like, at least an hour, but for now, I’ve got a dick to ride. Come on.”

He leads a still shocked Jensen to the edge of the bed and begins to strip him.

“Let’s what you're packing Mr. Ackles.”  

He feels his dick twitch at that nomenclature and he’ll have to come back to that revelation later because he suddenly feels scared that he’s gonna be inadequate for this Greek God whose six-pack is literally glimmering in the sunlight. God, he should write one of those cheesy hetero romance novels with the way he thinks. His shirt is off and he doesn't remember how that happened. Jared is tracing his nipples with longs fingers and pink tongue moving lower and lower until Jared is on his knees tugging at his jeans, revealing his tented boxers.

“Holy shit,” Jared whispers staring at the bulge in his underwear.

Fuck. He knew it.

Jared, he’s so worldly, so experienced, he probably thinks Jensen’s dick is a runt compared to what he’s seen. He’s probably gonna start laughing. God, he was so close, he was so… close.

“Nghhhh” Jensen can’t hold back as he looks down to see his dick wrapped in Jared’s hand. His underwear gone by some magical force and Jared is slowly stroking Jensen’s dick back and forth looking at it with… amazement?

“Jensen, your dick is so fucking thick. Holy shit, this is gonna burn. Fucking hell. Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? I would’ve fucked you in the middle of the hallway if I known you were this thick. And the length is nothing to laugh at but… Fuck. It’s so _fucking_ thick. Get on the bed. Right. Now.”  

Jared eyes him hungrily as he pushes Jensen back into the bed and grabs a condom from the nightside table. Jensen goes to remove his glasses but Jared stops him.

“Keep ‘em on.”

Jensen swallow a moan at the words and Jared goes to work. He licks a broad stripe from the base of Jensen’s cock to the very tip, sucking the head into the mouth and bobbing up and down for a few strokes before going down as far as he can, gagging slightly but persisting nonetheless. Jensen’s head flies back hitting the headboard on the way down but the pain is an afterthought with the pure pleasure racing through his veins at the feeling of Jared’s mouth on his cock.

He’d never thought he would say this, but he’s so glad he jacked off in the school bathroom because Lord knows he would’ve come by now without that quick little session. Jared pops off his cock with a resounding smack of his lips and smirks at the disheveled mess he’s created.

“I’m definitely gonna have to suck your cock a lot more but as I said earlier, the show must go on.”

“You’re gonna kill me.” Jensen mutter to himself.

“Sorry babe, I’m not into necrophilia. You’re gonna have to stay alive ‘til I get this inside me.” Jensen groans at the cheesy line.

“You're so dumb.”

“That’s why you're tutoring me." Tearing the condom wrapper off with his teeth, Jared rolls it down onto Jensen’s length with a precision and speed that both scare and turn him on. Jared leans down over the side of the bed where the lube fell giving Jensen the optimum view of Jared’s surprisingly plump ass and a hole that shines a glossy pink with lube and obvious prep. Jensen’s dick twitches valiantly, trying to achieve maximum hardness.

The lube opens up with a quiet snick that permeates the air filled with only the harsh, heavy breathing. Jared slicks up Jensen’s dick with slow steady strokes looking Jensen in the eye with the most innocent smile in the world and... oh shit. Jensen is in love.

Jared twists his hand on the downstroke which sends Jensen buckling on the bed.

No, Jensen is in lust.

Jared laughs when he sees the reaction he’s causing to Jensen’s body.

No, Jensen is in love.

“Oh shit!” Jared’s voice breaks the silence.

“What? What is it?” Jensen’s panicking. He almost had it all, he was so close. Fuck the world, fuck this shitty world for teasing and being a cruel-

"We’re missing music.”

“What” Jensen is absolutely dumbfounded.

“Music, dumbass. It’s the stuff that plays on the radio. Don’t worry I got a sex playlist.” Next to Jared’s bed is a little radio. Jared reaches over with his hand smearing a little lube on the device as he hits the play button.

“S&M” blares from the radio and apparently the five surround sound speakers located all around the room and Jensen can’t help it, he laughs.

He laughs so hard it hurts and Jared joins him, and he’s singing and then they both are. And it’s dumb and they’re dumb and it doesn’t matter because Jensen gets to watch as Jared body arches over his, his head thrown back with laughter. Jensen gets to see Jared hop off the bed and do a dance that’s strangely similar to the one he performed in the car, eyes on Jensen the whole time. It’s sexy, endearing, and absolutely ridiculous all in the same.

“God, I just met you and I think I’m in love.”

Fuck. Why does Jensen always do this, but then as soon as the words are uttered the song changes.

  
**“Set The Mood Right” by Justin Timberlake**

The playful look in Jared’s eye turn into something predatory. The bass seems move the room, shaking the bed and Jared’s crawling up Jensen’s body. Usually Jensen never condones pop, under any circumstances, but the way Jared is moving his hips as he slinks up the bed slow and sensuous could easily have Jensen pledging his eternal love for Britney Fucking Spears just for this moment. Face to face, breathing each other's air, Jared pushes Jensen down until he’s completely horizontal and at Jared’s mercy. Steadying Jensen’s cock with one hand,  Jared sinks down and Jensen watches as Jared’s rim opens to accommodate him. The background harmonies come in with the _ah ah ah_ .  Jensen’s vocals come in at the same time, unable to hold back, as Jared wrings the _ah ah ah_ from him. But, instead of the smooth melodic voice of Justin, it’s all breathy moans wrapped in a plea. Jared give him an indulgent smile and slowly rocks up and down in time with the music. Jensen’s hands are fumbling, trying to find a place where he can rest them, but they won’t stop shaking. There’s too much pleasure, he can’t take it. It runs red hot through his veins and the most beautiful man in the world just keeps giving and giving. The song winds down and in the brief moments of silence, it’s just him and Jared and the moment is so fragile he’s afraid to break it. He reaches up to touch his face, hands caress the soft skin of his cheeks and Jared leans into it and gives him the most beautiful smile before the opening notes of the next song kicks in and Jensen and Jared smile in unison.

 

**“Pony” by Ginuwine.**

“I don’t think you are ready for this ride, Jensen Ackles.”

“I’ll take anything you give me, Jared Padalecki.”

 And that settles it.

Pony is hard, heavy, heavy grinding. Each thrust is deep, solid and envelops Jensen in warm, suffocating arousal. Kisses are exchanged and it’s more tongue than lips. Neither can tell where one begins and the other ends.

 

**“Wicked Games” by The Weekend.**

Rough, biting, hard, completely destructive. Tender moments added in between that soothe the bite with a swipe of tongue. Jensen pulls on Jared’s hair eliciting moans that are so explicit, they would be banned in 8 different states. It’s dirty. Oh so fucking dirty. Jared clenching his hole, swiveling his hips, grinding, pushing, fucking and digging Jensen’s cock deeper, deeper and deeper into him. Carving out room for Jensen and _only_ Jensen. With every contraction around his cock, Jensen retaliates with a thrust upward leaving Jared breathless as he fucks down harder.

 

**“Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet” by Fall Out Boy**

The next song throws Jensen through a loop.  He’s never heard it, it’s not even slightly familiar in the way the others were.  It’s nonsensical lyrics laced with a deep sexual aggression that spur something in him. Before he can even think, he’s flipping Jared over in a show of strength and thrusting back in, deep and hard. Jared looks up coyly through his eyelashes and Jensen wipes the look away with another sharp thrust. Jared’s hand are bound above him intertwined with Jensen’s own clenching tight on top, restricting movement and turning Jared on beyond belief. The song slows down in the chorus and slow grinds replace the jackhammering thrusts. Jensen swivels his hips searching out for that elusive spot and feels a gut heavy satisfaction when Jared whines like a bitch in heat. He presses deeper trying to elicit more sounds when the tempo kicks back in. He changes pace, quickening his thrust so that Jared barely has time to breathe in between each one.

 

**“Moments in Love” by Art of Noise**

The last one is different, mostly instrumental except for the eerie yet angelic voices that proclaim: _moments in love,_ so soft, muffled and wrapped in the music, barely distinguishable from the instruments. Jared’s back on top just rising and falling, circling his hips, slow. So slow that it's almost frustrating, but it so sweet. Jensen’s hands are shaking again. Earlier courage is gone as he’s left with himself without the lyrics blurring his view. He’s just the former virgin with the most intimidating and stunning boy on top of him. Riding him. Head thrown back, sweat glistening and beading down his neck. Hair curled at the ends, wet with sweat. The gasping and groaning blending with the music. Then there’s an abrupt change, like the song was physically broken.

A sharp static cry 7 minutes in. Low intonations mixed in, humming intimacy and need. It speeds up, pitch raising.

It’s chaotic.

It’s wild.

It’s Jared.

Jared rides with it, speeding and slowing, go harder and deeper and then barely moving an inch. Jensen feels it building, in the song, in him, in Jared.

“Jared, I can’t, I’m going to come.” he reaches for Jared cock, but he gets swatted away like a kid reaching for a candy bar before dinner.

Leaning down and nipping his ear Jared whispers, “Just wait for it, Jen.”

He’s trying, he’s trying but it’s building and Jared’s not letting up.

A new sound joins the mix. It's a break from the fierce growl. Its melodic, smooth, and it’s building, building again and again until it relapses. Smooth as silk, the original melody overlays and bring it all back around.

Jensen’s lost in the music, lost in Jared and Jared lets out a groan and he’s coming, thick and heavy onto Jensen chest, his chin. He even feels some in his hair. It’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen in his life.

It’s rivaled by the feeling of Jared clenching, a vice grip around his cock. And he’s coming too, so hard it hurts. So hard it feels like he’s dying. It blocks out the music and his vision but it can’t block out Jared. 

****************************************************************************** 

It takes a while but he finally comes down with the song still playing in the background and Jared no longer on his cock. Instinctively he pushes his glasses back up from the bridge of his sweaty nose and lets out a deep sigh. Jared’s laying beside him. There's a sated smile on his face as he turns over facing towards Jensen.

“They always come during that part. Except for the few that come when were still on _Pony_. Glad I could take you for the full ride Stalker-Boy.”

Jensen can’t even talk at this point, and just leans over to taste. The kiss is almost chaste compared to the ones they’ve shared, but it’s sweet. It's intimate. It’s Jared. “No. Thank _you._ ”

“No need to thank me Jensen. I mean, we both know this ride wasn’t free.”

“Huh.” Dazed and more than confused Jensen sits up and looks at Jared questionly. The aftermath of sex is still blurring his mind.  Jared gets off the bed and shrugs into some gray sweatpants and a black tee with words _Ninjas Stole My Other Shirt_ emblazoned in red Comic Sans font. Good to know that not only is Jared absolutely insane, but he also has a terrible sense of fashion.

“I don’t know why you are looking at me like that, of course this wasn’t free.” Jared’s bangs fall back into his eyes and he stretches. “You still gotta teach me the Principles of Economics, Jenny. And hell… who knows, if you do a good job, I might even be persuaded to tip you.”

With that Jared walks out of the room leaving Jensen reeling. The radio is still playing, apparently repeating the cycle because Jensen can hear the starting chords of “S&M” once again.

Jared pops his head back in, hair a fucked-out mess and eyes bright and glittering with excitement.“I know you love Rihanna, but are you coming or not?”

Jensen Ackles is completely fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I love any and all feedback! Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to all authors because this fic was only 6k+ and I almost died in the process of writing it so I don't understand how all of y'all do it, but I applaud and thank you for sharing.


End file.
